


What about a handjob?

by mortalfolk



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, handjob, 半强迫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: Richard再也不咬他的指甲了。





	What about a handjob?

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的灵感来自S4E01，Jared帮Richard手指上药那里，Richie细细的手指让我非常想搞(。  
> 这篇完全瞎写，鸡血产物反正  
> 名字叫手活于是只有手活

Gavin想，这个小混蛋有一双很漂亮的手 。鉴于他正把手充满威胁意味地搭在Richard的腰上，“小混蛋”的指代对象就是Richard无疑。

Richard的手很漂亮。那是一双敲代码的手，指骨细细的，皮肤是不见天日的苍白，垂着的时候有气无力，好像稍稍一折就能断掉。

Gavin逼迫他替自己手淫时他整个人都烧起来了，像是被车前灯照到的瞪羚，澄澈的蓝眼睛含着像是吓出来的泪水，几乎要让人心软——但去他妈的，你可是Gavin Belson，你是个有钱的操蛋的亿万富翁，Richard不能拒绝给你撸一管。

  
细白的手指和狰狞的性器形成的反差实在堕落，Richard羞愧到拼命眨眼，睫毛一颤一颤的像是真的遭受了什么不得了的欺负，但你其实从没把他怎么样：把他的公司操到分崩离析让他在硅谷一秒钟都待不下去可不算是生命威胁，你也想要好好疼爱这个混蛋小白痴的，但每当那点怜惜之情升起，Richard这个小杂种小婊子就会弄出些什么东西把你惹得非常、非常生气。

  
所以活该，Richard完全活该，Gavin之前威胁要操掉Richard门牙的话仍然算数呢，现在只是撸一管而已，这小子完全没有拒绝的余地。

  
“看看，Richard，你的手指终于有了点正确用途。”Gavin半眯着眼睛叹息，“这样漂亮的手就该来摸男人鸡巴，而不是在键盘上敲些令人生气的代码。”

  
“你多久没做过爱了？硅谷的女的就那几个，只要你没有和你房子里那帮怪胎乱搞，我今天就将操到一个干净的小婊子——你是干净的小婊子吗Richard？”  
他嘴无助地张合，说不出一个字来，又开始紧张焦虑地咬唇，把苍白咬成鲜红色，湿漉漉的。

  
“你在诱惑我跟你接吻吗darling boy？如果你没有被人操过，我会给好孩子一个吻，吻我甜甜软软的小婊子，所以回答我的问题，Richard。”

  
“我没有……我没有被操过……”他的声音虚弱到好像下一秒就要晕倒了，哈，现在硅谷这些年轻码农，抗压性太差，不过是回答死对头明显来羞辱人的dirty talk罢了，居然要缓这么久还不太回得过神来。

  
  
“好孩子。”

  
  
然后一个令人窒息的深吻就这样盖下来。Gavin有着上位者所有的毛病，他霸道，控制欲强，绝对主动，不允许Richard在这时胜过他一分一毫；但他也有上位者的优点，吻技绝到让Richard一边觉得自己的脑子要被Gavin的舌头操飞一边晕乎乎地想他是不是真的可以用嘴给樱桃梗打结。

  
  
Richard总算开始认识到Gavin不是个会在这种场合说谎的人，他说吻是奖励时就意味着吻是奖励，绝不是瞎话。那感觉很好，说实话——Richard仅有的几次接吻经历都要追溯到高中去了，一个拉拉队的女孩含着桃子味的糖果亲他，他瞠目结舌，手脚僵硬，被按在柜子上无助地颤抖，像被人非礼的小女孩。他现在又有了那种僵硬的感觉，虽然Gavin的嘴里没有甜腻的糖果，只有淡薄荷的味道。

Gavin并不温柔，他的基因里就没有体贴只有自负自我自恋等一系列坏词，这个吻欠揍的游刃有余，像是大型食肉猛兽纡尊降贵地恩准你摸摸肚皮。你知道他想要咬死你时不用废吹灰之力，但他敞开了，慵懒地施舍奖励。 

那种被他吻的感觉，那种好像脑子整个坏掉只剩多巴胺疯狂分泌的感觉实在是太奇怪了，也有点说不上来的好——停，Richard，你绝对不可以因为一个吻而饥渴地爱上混蛋是中间名的Gavin Belson，那他妈还不如爱上邪恶术士的巫毒娃娃——他尽力想要挣脱这个吻，但Gavin掐在他腰上的手稍一用力他又浑身绵软神志不清起来，该死的，身经百战的死有钱人……

  
他手中那根粗硬的性器还在勃勃跳动，沉甸甸的手感和明显的青筋，那是另一个人的老二，他没办法忽略这一点；前列腺液让他上下撸动的动作顺畅了不少，他能听见Gavin的喘息，不管什么时候都带着惹人生气的居高临下。

  
现在在硅谷的一群混蛋里也欠打得鹤立鸡群的互利CEO又开始发号施令：

“舔它，男孩。”


End file.
